


Just Like An Animal

by candesgirl



Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candesgirl/pseuds/candesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Joseph evened the score in a completely different way? (Again with the little bit of dub-cob and voyeurism. My kinks, let me show you them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like An Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/gifts).



"This isn't the way home," Amanda had repeated, over and over with nothing more than a glance from her driver, this Sam who'd seemed so friendly back at the studio. "This isn't the way home, I told you. I'm calling my husband now," she had said, fingers trembling as she'd fumbled with her phone, nothing but voicemail on the other end. Sam had only glanced at her with something akin to a grin, had told her that bigshot husband of hers might have his hands full. 

They'd pulled up to this nondescript box of a building soon after and Sam had walked around to open her door for her, extended his hand to help her out of the car before urging her on her way. She'd turned to ask him if he was coming with her, not sure if with or without was a better idea but he'd answered her before she got the words out, had told her there were some things a brother just shouldn't see, adding that if she decided to run he'd catch her or maybe let her wander the dark streets of Little Tauron until someone noticed her, celebrity that she had become.

His words echoed loud in her head as she made her way into the building, gruesome thoughts of Daniel battered, bruised and bloodied making her stomach turn violently. She doubled over, tried to catch her breath until she heard voices, heard Daniel and blindly followed his voice, her eyes not yet adjusted to the near dark of the building, hands grasping at a wall for guidance.

"Been dreaming about you, Graystone," Amanda heard a strange voice. "Been dreaming about these lips, about how soft they are, how pretty they look all split open because of my brother."

Amanda had to see, moved forwards towards the dim light and unfamiliar voice.

"I told him not to mess up your face, you know? How frakked up is that, Daniel? I liked your face just the way it was, you see." Amanda blinked against the light, peered around the makeshift wall she was holding onto, her stomach rolling again as a man caressed Daniel's face, ran a thumb over his lips.

She wanted to run to him, spit in his face or slap him, snatch him away from this man who said such things to her husband, who dared to touch him but a sharp hiss pulled her out of her own head and she watched as Daniel, seated, looked up at him, moved his tongue out against the thumb on his lips and took it into his mouth. The man closed his eyes, pushed his thumb lewdly in and out of Daniel's mouth until Daniel bit down and earned himself a hard backhand across the face. Amanda held her breath, sure this was where Daniel, not tied down or bound to the chair in any way, would get up and fight, but he didn't. Daniel didn't try to get up, didn't strike back. He hardly flinched after Joseph struck him, instead met him eye to eye when Joseph started to unloosen his own tie, unbuttoned the top couple of buttons of his own shirt; kept his stare when Joseph crouched down and took Daniel's chin forcefully in his hand and said quietly, "You want it to hurt, Daniel? I can make it hurt. See, you didn't let me finish before, when I said I liked your face just how it was. I liked it how it was until I saw you look up at me in that alley. Decided then I didn't care what your face looked like as long as you were on your knees." Joseph let go of his face. "You understand me, Graystone?"

"Yeah," Daniel answered.

"Yeah?" Joseph said. "Yeah, what?"

"Yeah, I understand," Daniel told him. Joseph started to stand up and Daniel grabbed his hand, put it back on his own chin. "I want it to hurt," he whispered and Amanda gasped. "Can you make it hurt?"

Joseph stared into challenging eyes, nodded like he understood, like he'd been waiting for Daniel to say it and without another word he pushed Daniel to the floor, looked around the room, right past Amanda and she was sure he'd be able to hear her heartbeat. She felt it pumping hard in her ears, through her veins and when the man Daniel seemed to know, the one he called Joseph, got down on the floor behind Daniel and pulled him to his knees she felt the blood pumping hot between her legs. 

Everything seemed to stop then, when Joseph put his hands on Daniel's hips, slipped them almost gently around his waist and towards his belt, bit almost playfully down on his earlobe before telling him maybe he wanted to hurt too. Amanda would pretend later that she hadn't heard the choked off sob ripped from Daniel's throat at that admission, that she hadn't heard the guttural groan when Joseph had pushed him on to all fours and ripped his pants down with his own brutal growl. 

Ferocious need took precedence over any sort of finesse, spit and sweat served as preparation. Daniel cried out in pain when Joseph pushed forward, pleading with the Gods and with Joseph to give him more, make him feel. Joseph answered with unwavering, cruel and quick movements and commands to take it, to take it and frakking like it just like that. Amanda could only focus on the small bit of skin she saw around barely dropped clothing, on Daniel's pale, familiar tone and how it contrasted and moved so intimately against olive skin and she finally had to close her eyes, back further away into the shadows. She couldn't watch as her husband was taken like a dog, couldn't bare to identify the look in his eyes.

With closed eyes every other nerve in her body responded to Daniel's animalistic grunts and his quick, sharp breaths. She didn't need to see to know he was gritting his teeth, clawing at the floor, knew the tears he hadn't found yet for things lost were there on his cheeks. She didn't need to watch Joseph frak Daniel hard and fast, couldn't watch him take the punishment he had so clearly wanted. 

As quick as it had started it was over and Amanda's skin prickled with lingering, leftover sound and energy. She heard a scruff of shoes, a zipper, Daniel whispering Joseph's name. She backed out of the house quickly, feeling her way along the wall again, tripping over herself to get out the door.

"Why don't you go see if your wife enjoyed the show?", she didn't hear, didn't hear Joseph spit the words at Daniel as she made her way back to the car.


End file.
